onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kumashi
}} : The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Kumacy" or "Bearsy". was a stuffed bear zombie sewn together with different cloth patches. Appearance Kumashi's appearance is that of a huge patch-worked teddy bear. His body's outside part is made of white, light blue and orange cloth and he wears bandages over his lower body, legs and arms. He wears a white and blue bon-bon cap too big for him, and a surigcal mask over his mouth to keep him quiet, although it doesn't really remove his ability to speak. On Kumashi's back is a zipper that leads to his hollow insides, which is large enough for Usopp, Nami and Tony Tony Chopper to all hide in. Personality He is Perona's faithful pet and servant, appearing in the Thriller Bark Arc. He is very loyal to Perona and, while Perona finds him cute, she dislikes his voice, so whenever he tries to speak, Perona will silence him. In the anime, Perona's point is further justified as Kumashi is given a rather uncute voice. Kumashi, however, is always on her side, no matter how strict she is. Absalom seems to dislike Perona's attitude towards Kumashi, remarking, more than once, that he thinks she's way too strict with him. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, Kumashi has no sensation to pain. He possessed immense strength, allowing him to shatter the ground even when he is not hitting it directly, as he proved during his battle with Usopp. Kumashi seems to be one of the higher ranked zombies, as the Gallant Hippo referred him as "Captain Kumashi". History Past At some point in time after Hogback met Perona ten years ago prior to current storyline, Hogback created a zombie based on Perona's teddy bear per her request. This zombie was given a person's shadow to animate him and was named Kumashi. Five years before the start of the series, when Brook invaded Thriller Bark, Kumashi tries to wake Perona up only to be yelled at. Thriller Bark Arc First seen greeting Perona's ghost returning to her body and getting scolded for it. Then, when Perona is about to leave to go to the Thousand Sunny, Kumashi tries to say goodbye, only to get yelled at again. Because of how Perona seems to hate his voice, Kumashi has a hard time speaking. Later Nami, Usopp and Chopper hid inside of Kumashi by using the zipper behind his back. When Absalom entered Perona's room, he and Kumashi had a small talk. Before Kumashi could tell him that Nami, Usopp and Chopper were hiding inside of him, Perona entered the room. Kumashi tried to inform her that the Pirates were hiding inside of him, but she shut him up. He later follows her to Gekko Moriah's room, still trying to tell her what happened, only to be silenced again. After the pirates escape Kumashi's body, Perona accuse him of hiding them. When he tries to explain, he gets scolded once more. Later, when Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp entered Perona's room, Kumashi was still on her side. Kumashi tries to stop Usopp when he is chasing Perona. Usopp blocked him out with fire, which Kumashi, as all of the zombies, is afraid of. When he caught up with Usopp, Perona explains his strength is bigger than that of a normal bear, while he beats Usopp up with a series of blows to his head. Kumashi's blows are strong enough to crack the ground, even when not hitting it directly, like when he's hitting Usopp. But Kumashi met his end at the hands of Sogeking, who purified him with Purifying Sea Salt while he was fighting Perona. After his purification, Perona, despite having treated him badly, grew very angry at Usopp for that and even cried out for him when she was about to be defeated. Two Years Later Kumashi's lifeless body still remains on Thriller Bark and is found by Perona after she returns to the ship. Translation and Dub Issues The "kuma" within Kumashi's name means "bear", which leads to some translations using the name "Bearsy" instead. The English dub version uses "Kumacy". Trivia * In the anime version of Zoro's cover story, Perona dresses Zoro up as Kumashi. * In a response to a fan who noticed Perona holding a teddy bear resembling Kumashi in Hogback's flashback, and wondered if it was him, Oda responded in a SBS that the stuffed toy is not him. He explained that Perona simply asks Hogback to make zombies based on her stuffed toys. Kumashi is simply a zombie based on the stuffed toy and not a toy enhanced into a zombie. * Kumashi's corpse has not decomposed and was well preserved for two years without rotting after his shadow was taken by Gecko Moria, probably due to Hogback's medical skills. * Perona had a pet bear named Kumae when she was young resembling Kumashi. References External Links * Teddy Bear - Wikipedia article about teddy bears. Site Navigation de:Coomassie ca:Kumashi it:Kumacy Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Dead Characters